


My Brynhildr is a Bitch

by LadyStine



Series: LeoKumi Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Humor, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, Physical Manifestations of Divine Weapons, Spells Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStine/pseuds/LadyStine
Summary: Leo creates a spell that allows Brynhildr to physically manifest into a person only to be disappointed with the results.This work is part of LeoKumi Week 2019.
Relationships: Leon | Leo & Takumi, Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: LeoKumi Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567966
Kudos: 27





	My Brynhildr is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> LeoKumi Week 2019 - Day Three - Supernatural AU

Takumi had just completed his archery training for the day with Niles and was entering the Nohrian library to check on his boyfriend when all of a sudden he heard a loud thud followed by a slew of curses. “Leo?” he called out walking towards his study. “Is everything alright?”

Hearing Takumi call out to him, snapped Leo out of his fit. “Oh Takumi!” he gasped, putting his hand behind his head. “Um, you didn’t just see me do that,” he muttered sheepishly looking at the book he just threw on the floor. 

“Are you okay?” Takumi asked cautiously, bending down to pick up the book. He handed it over to Leo. “What happened? It’s not like you to be throwing books on the floor.”

“Thank you,” Leo said taking the book back. “Well… It’s kind of a long story. So, I guess I’ll just come right out and say it. My Brynhildr is a bitch.”

“What?!” Takumi let out a concerned scoff. He shook his head trying to process what he just heard. “Wh-What?! How is your tome a bitch? It’s a book!”

Leo sighed, expecting him to react this way. He began to explain himself, “Ok, so, I was curious if it was at all possible to create a physical manifestation of our divine weapons so they could ‘fight for themselves’ should anything happen to us on the battlefield.”

“Okay… _And_?” 

“And, my spell was a success!” Leo threw his hands up in frustration. “I was able to create a physical manifestation of my tome, Brynhildr!”

“And that’s a good thing, right?” Takumi asked, eyeing his boyfriend, confused as to how this upset him. “That was the whole point of your experiment, no?”

“Yes, it was... But she’s a bitch!” 

“She’s a _she_?” Takumi stifled a laugh.

“Yes, Takumi! She’s a she!” Leo snapped. “Brynhildr is a bitchy, snooty, stuck up woman, who doesn’t listen to a damn thing I say! Ugh, I can’t believe she’s my weapon!” 

Takumi snorted. “Sounds like someone I know,” he teased playfully.

“Hey!” Leo retorted. “This is hardly the time for that!”

“Okay, okay, sorry,” he apologized. “So, where is she?” Takumi looked around for her. “You said your spell was a success.”

“She’s with Camilla…” Leo muttered.

“What?”

“She’s with Camilla!” Leo exclaimed. “She was here while I was conducting the experiment. The two of them clicked instantly and are like best friends now! It’s sickening! To think that my tome, my Brynhildr, would just go off with my sister like that!”

“She’s with your sister?!” Takumi burst out laughing. “Ahh, that’s rich!”

“You think that’s funny do you?” Leo spat out, frowning. “Let’s see what Fujin Yumi turns into and see if you’ll still be laughing.”

Takumi took a breath to calm himself, “Ah… No thank you. I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was inspired by the Zanpakuto Arc in BLEACH when everyone's swords take physical manifestations. I don't know if it's entirely supernatural but whatever.


End file.
